The Mysterious Man
by angels-underneath-the-stars
Summary: When a nagging news anchor leads both John Watson and Sherlock Holmes into an alley, they find a blue telephone box. Inside? I think you might know...
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Holmes! Over here!" a news anchor yelled.

"John, can't you do something? The flashing is effecting the way my deductions come out."

"No, Sherlock. You are a grown man who can and should do stuff for himself," John limped forwards a bit, ignoring the unfortunate glare Sherlock was giving him.

Sherlock grunts, "Fine." He screams at the top of his lungs, but the news anchor just came closer and continuously asked the same questions, over and over again.

"Sherlock! What was that for? Did you intend to go on a date with Doctor Watson? How about that Mary girl? Do you love anyone? Who i-" the news anchor was pestering him. SHerlock decided to just start running, but the anchor was close behind him. "Sherlock! Why are you running? Is it because I smell bad? Or is it because you are afraid of the camera? Are you camera shy, Mr. Holmes?"

"Shut up, ms.-"

"Paula, my name is Sally Paula."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Paula. Now just shut up, okay? You folk are just such twits." He yells at her then mutters under his breath. Sherlock runs to catch up with John, who was far up ahead.

"Mister Holmes!"

"SHUT UP YOU NINNY!" he yells at Sally, who is desperately trying to catch up to him in heels.

"Wow, I never knew that you had it in yourself to do that." John smiles.

"Well, I surely don't like doing it. But-" His sentence was interrupted by a strange sound, a wooshing sound came from around the corner.

"John?" Sherlock gave him a puzzled look.

"I have no idea, want to go check it out?" John gave Sherlock a look that read, 'It might be interesting, you never know though.'

"Let's do it!" They both ran around the corner, behind them, Sally was running out of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose! Where do-" 9 started saying as he bumped into Sherlock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think I have been here before. Say, what's your name?" He puts out his hand as if to shake Sherlock's, but he pulls back.

"My name is Sher-" Sherlock starts.

"Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes? The _greatest_ detective ever?"

Sherlock nods.

"Doctor, who is his little friend?" Rose whispers into 9's ear.

Sherlock and John turn around to start walking back, but John walks up to Rose instead.

"My name is-"

"John Watson. Sherlock's consulting detective. Believed lover of. Some sorts." 9 looks him up and down, then frowns. "What happened to your knee?"

"Oh-"

"He was in a war and got shut." Sherlock yells over his shoulder.

"Thank you Sherlock. But I think that I can answer these questions for myself." John yells back.

"Sorry 'bout him. So what was both of your names?"

The doctor laughs a little then replies. "Well, you see. I am the-" He breaks out laughing again. "Doctor. You can just-" He snorts and laughs some more. "Call me Doctor."

Rose joins in on the laughing. "I'm Rose Tyler." They continue laughing.

"Why are you two laughing? And why is your name 'The Doctor'?"

Nine and Rose stop laughing, but only for a little bit.

"Doctor, I'll handle this one." 9 nods. "We were laughing because everyone we meet asks the same question as you did."

"Which one?"

"The Doctor one. His name is just that. The Doctor. Why is your name John Watson? There is no explaining a name once you have it."

"Alrighty then. Would you like to come over for tea?" John says, trying to ignore that he had just been told off by a female.

Rose and 9 turned to each other, then back to John. "Sure!" They said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

On their way to Sherlock and John's flat, the Doctor and Rose whispered.

"Why do you think John got upset with Sherlock?" 9 said.

"I don't know. They seemed angry at eachother,"

"Yeah. Why are we whispering? Neither of them are in the car with us," The Doctor was confused.

"I don't actually know," Rose spoke in a normal tone.

They both broke out laughing.

The chauffeur interrupted, "Excuse me, but you have arrived at your destination." He smiled and then 9 and Rose hopped out of the car.

"Thank you. How much-"

"None, thank you. After all, you are with Sherlock Holmes." He pulls away, after the cab in front of them.

"Please, come in. Although Sherlock isn't very fond of you two coming into our home, he is going to deal." John said, while he held the door for the two.

"Thank you," They both said in unison. Rose giggled, 9 laughed.

John muttered, "What's up with them and laughing?" under his breath.

All four of them went up into John and Sherlock's apartment. "Tea?" Mrs. Hudson appeared with a tray of tea and crumpets.

"Could you make me a pot of my special tea?" Sherlock said, looking over his shoulder at Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes, but only this once. You know that I'm only your landlady, not your mother or servant." She rushed off to the kitchen.

"We know, you don't have to remind us. Could you also bring out the wine?" John asked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh alright, but I won't do it again."


End file.
